


There's a First Time for Everything

by tigris45



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Honestly... who is more oblivous than these two, Its honestly mostly fluff tho, M/M, Obliviousness, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigris45/pseuds/tigris45
Summary: Sid finally, finally works up the courage to ask Geno out. But, when Geno cancels, he's not sure they were ever on the same page. Join Sid on this crazy journey of blind dates until he finally falls for the only one he really wants.





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from the wonderful [nomorelonelydays](http://nomorelonelydays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. She also beta'd this for me. Thank you so much! It was such a cute prompt I couldn't refuse! Please enjoy!

Sid’s never been good at relationships. To be fair, he did spend more of his time at the rink than kissing people, girls or otherwise, in the back of his car. So, to say he's new to relationships is probably an understatement. 

He doesn’t know when the feelings for Geno started. He was enthralled when Geno got here their rookie year, trying his best to spend of time together and communicate however they could. Sid would sit next to Flower on plane rides, of course, while Geno sat with Sergi, continuing to speak in Russian which Sid tries valiantly, but fails, to understand. But, one plane ride, two years after their rookie year, Sid is blabbering, like he generally is, to Flower. Flower looks up from his phone, giving Sid a look. 

“What?” Sid demands. “Do I have something on my face?” He wipes self-consciously at the corners of his mouth. 

Flower shakes his head. “Sid, you got it bad,” he says.

Sid’s brow scrunches. “Got what bad?”

“You got it bad for Geno.” There must be a look of concern, or confusion on Sid’s face because Flower continues, “No judgment or anything, but really Sid. We’ve been on this plane for about an hour and all that’s come out of your mouth is about Geno.”

Sid takes a minute to think about it before blushing and turning away.

“It’s okay, mon ami. Just, think about how you feel, and maybe tell Geno?” Flower suggests gently.

Sid nods, refusing to make eye contact. He’s too embarrassed. He’s never thought about anyone, girl or boy, in the way he’s thinking about Geno right now. He has to shift stealthfully to cover himself up with a blanket. Flower scoffs so maybe not so stealthfully. 

Sharing a hotel room that night, is much harder than Sid thought it might be. He keeps catching himself looking in Geno’s direction a little too much than is appropriate. He has to sit on his hands as they watch the cooking channel together to keep himself for reaching for Geno.

Okay, so this is a thing now.

And it’s a thing he deals with in the best way Sid thinks he can: by avoiding it. He taps down any urges to think about Geno outside the context of friends. He forces himself to think as a captain about Geno when it does come up, and things dissolve pretty quickly. He continues to be friends with Geno, and it’s a friendship that flourishes over the years. He sometimes can’t help the butterflies in his stomach when Geno claps him on the shoulder and pulls him in for the occasional hug. He keeps getting these looks from Flower across the locker room or on the plane, but Flower never tries to bring up anything with him again, and Sid’s thankful for that. He doesn’t know how he’d deal with this out loud. 

At the second intermission of shit game, where they’re down three to nothing, Sid and Geno get in a screaming match. It’s nothing most of the guys haven’t seen before. Olli and Conor look a little bewildered. Murray somehow takes it in stride and chirps, “Mom and Dad are fighting again.”

It causes Sid to pause, before blushing and busying himself in his locker, completely ignoring Geno. Geno says something spiteful, something choppy and hurtful that he never means when the heat of the game cools down and he comes crawling back to Sid with a mournful apology, so Sid blocks it out. He sees Flower says something quietly to Murray off to the side. Murray looks surprised, glancing up at Sid. Sid blushes harder and looks down at his skates. Fuck. He doesn’t need this right now. 

Winning the cup with Geno for the second time is… indescribable. It’s incredible. It’s elating. He’s over the moon with joy. He wants to live in this moment forever. There’s only one thing that could make this better and he doesn’t want to think about that. He just wants to exists right here, right now. 

The celebrations last long into the morning. Then again the next night. Sidney doesn’t think he’s sober for a second in the forty-eight hours after winning the cup. He thinks he said things he didn’t want to say to Geno, but he doesn’t really remember. He might have even dreamt it. 

The off season is fun and brutal, like it generally is. Hockey camp with Nate is, like always, easy and familiar. The train a lot together over the off season.

“Sid, you really need to tell Geno how you feel,” Nate tells him on one of their trips to LA.

Sid drops his fork, unable to process what Nate just said. Sure, he probably told the kid at some point, but he didn’t think he’d remember. “How did you know about that?”

Nate shrugs, swallowing a bite of steak. “I didn’t. But, after I got together with Ty, he said, if he was reading my pining correctly, you were probably pining after Geno.” Nate shrugs again. “So I figured I’d test his theory.”

“And he was right,” Sid grumbles. “Wait, I don’t pine!”

Nate chuckles. “Sure, keep telling yourself that, old man.”

Sid rolls his eyes and dinner continues as normal.

But Sid can’t stop thinking about what Nate said. He knew everything about Nate and Tyson’s relationship. Tyson liked gossip, as did Tyler Seguin who was friends with Jamie Benn who   
Tyson basically grew up. But, that meant he knew both sides of the story. Tyson’s story sounds a lot like the predicament he’s in right now. Except, Tyson knew relationships and how to approach that with Nate, or there were a series of events that led it to be known to both that both were gay and well-ah. Sid keeps thinking that if he knew how to have a relationship, he might find the courage to ask Geno out. But as it is, Sid doesn’t think he’d ever ask him out. It’s too scary. There’s too much change involved. It’s… just too much. 

So, to take his mind off things when he gets back, he invites the team over for party before training camp starts. The rookies seem a little overwhelmed as many of them were up and down last year, but quickly warm up to the fact that they’re in Sidney Crosby’s backyard. Olli and Matt are the most comfortable. Conor and Kunhackl, though skittish at first, find their place by Sid and Olli. 

Sid likes hanging out with the rookies. He doesn’t have to think about Geno, and how the way he’s standing by the grill makes his ass look bigger than is necessary. He can just focus on the garble of the young kids that he’s learning to love. Sid doesn’t have to focus on the way Geno throws his head back to laugh, showing the long curve of his throat. He doesn’t have to think about the look Flower is giving him from across the yard, or how Matt shifts uncomfortably, watching all three of them. 

Sid sighs and leans into his hands. Sometimes he thinks it would be easier if he disappeared into the ground. He doesn’t know how to handle his feelings for Geno. Well, he’s handling them now, just not in a healthy manner. So, he decides avoidance is the best option at this point. With the things Nate put in his head this summer, he’s not sure how much being around Geno he can do. 

He sticks by the rookies during practices and goes out to eat with them afterwards. While it’s a change to his routine, he thinks it’s a welcome one. 

It’s in late October, when he finally admits it out loud. He’s at lunch with Olli, Conor and Dumes. It’s the general sandwich place they go after practices that don’t have games preceding them. 

“So,” Conor says with a mouthful of food, “you going to tell us about this unspoken thing between you and Flower?” 

Sid snorts because it’s so not a thing with him and Flower. He says so and the three rookies on the other side of the table just look confused. When he realizes what he said, Sid’s eyes go wide and he feels his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. 

The rookies look at each other excitedly before Connor says, “Well, now you have to tell us.”

Sid groans in frustration. But, he sits back and takes a sip of his water. (Take a fucking sip, babe.) “It’s more of a one-sided thing with me and Geno.” 

The rookies’ eyes’ go wide. “Like what kind of thing?” Dumes asks, cautiously. 

“Like a thing where I might have feelings beyond friends for him, but don’t really know. Because all those jokes about me being married to the game are true,” Sid sighs.

“Wait, so this is like, you don’t know how to do feelings? Like have you ever had a relationship or anything?” Conor is in pure shock. They all seem to be.

Sid shakes his head. “Nope. Nothing. Never.”

“Sid… that’s gotta change,” Olli says.

Sid shakes his head. “It’s not going to happen boys. If I didn’t have time for relationships in juniors, I sure don’t have time for one now.”

“Sid, just because you’re the captain, doesn’t mean that your only focus has to be hockey,” Dumes says.

“Wow. You know who you sound like right now?” Sid asks leaning forward.

Dumes shakes his head.

“Mario. You sound like every single one of Mario’s lectures.”

Olli cheers and high fives Dumes. Sid just sighs and lays down enough cash to cover the meals and a good tip. He drives them to their respective billet houses, each murmuring goodnight. He drops Conor off last. 

“Hey Sid,” he says before he slides out of the passenger’s seat. He turns to look at Sid, blushing a little shyly. He pushes his glasses up his nose before continuing, “You deserve to be happy.”   
He slips out of the car then, not giving Sid a chance to respond. 

He thinks about that as he drives home. He does deserve to be happy. Maybe with the stuff from Nate and the encouraging words from his rookies, he might someday find the courage to ask Geno out. But, that day is not today. Today, he can start with video games and food. 

He texts Geno when he gets home. Geno responds immediately, saying he’ll be over at six with vodka. Sid groans, knowing Geno will be flat drunk, and Sid will have to take care of it. He fusses about his house for an hour before deciding he should probably take a nap so not to fuck up his sleep cycle that much. 

But, when he wakes, there is a hum coming from downstairs. He doesn’t know what it is. It almost sounds like the TV. He grumbles and gets up to see what it is. When he gets downstairs though, he realizes he should’ve looked at the clock. Geno has some shitty cooking show that he’s loved since he moved here, and he’s in the kitchen, bent looking in the oven.

“Geno?” Sid asks.

Geno stands up smiling. “Finally. You sleep too long. Come. I make pizza.”

“Pizza!” Sid exclaims. “Geno, our diets.”

Geno shrugs. “Eh. One night do no harm.” He pulls the pizza out of the oven. Sid does have to admit it smells amazing. Though Geno said he made it, Sid doubts he made it from scratch. He probably just ordered Papa Murphy’s and brought it over with the huge bottle of vodkas that Sid now notices is on his counter.

“Geno. Really. You can’t expect us to drink all this tonight. There’s no way.”

Geno shakes his head. “No. That be too much. But I bring so you keep and I no have to bring next time.”

Sid narrows his eyes at Geno. It seems a little suspicious, but Geno is busy cutting the pizza and looking decently innocent. He’s not generally good at hiding his guilt. So, Sid lets it go. He eats the pizza and drinks none of the vodka and watches Geno’s shitty TV. It’s all out of friendship, Sid tells himself. 

Geno does end up drunk, having taken probably close to five shots. He holds his liquor well, but Sid absolutely refuses to let him drive. 

“No, come on. We’re getting you to bed now,” Sid says, practically dragging Geno to the guest bedroom.

“But, have to get home!” Geno whines. 

“That’ll have to wait ‘til tomorrow,” Sid huffs, pushing Geno down on the bed. There’s a second where Sid thinks he sees Geno check him out, licking his lips. But, the moment disappears as quickly as it appeared and Geno flops onto the bed. Sid helps Geno out of his shoes, but refuses to go any further. He watches Geno struggle out of his shirt.

“Good night, G,” Sid says quietly. He turns off the light and starts out the door. Just before he closes it, he thinks he hears Geno say, “Love Sid. Sid best.” He spends the next ten minutes calming the butterflies in his stomach. 

He gets in bed, and after settling in, thinks about jerking off. It is quickly put out of his mind, because no matter how hard he tries to stave off the images, he still sees Geno every time. With   
Geno just downstairs, that would be utterly mortifying. He falls asleep dreaming of things he thinks he shouldn’t even be thinking about. 

He gets up at his usual time the next morning. It’s still very early, just the beginning of dawn is touching the sky. Sid breathes in the cool air before he starts his run. He runs for a few miles.   
It’s good to feel some tension leaving his body. He feels strung up ever since he had that talk with Nate, but what Conor said just made it that much worse. Running releases that, and gives him a little time to sort through things. 

Sure. He deserves to be happy, but is the cost of good hockey worth it? That’s the big, ultimate question here. Is he willing to try something with Geno, with the possibility of it failing and the hockey going downhill? Sid’s not sure it’s worth it. He starts to think about Geno, then. His contagious smiles and loud laughter. His joking nature that Sidney could never pull off but it totally drawn too. His bulk and his height. Even his accent Sid finds adorable. He’s got these dimples that only happen when he smiles really big or is laughing. 

He gets back to the house when the sun has full crossed the horizon, but hasn’t begun to heat the cool night air that lingers. Sidney takes one more deep breath of that air before stepping into his house. Geno isn’t up yet. Sid didn’t expect him to be. He showers, well he at least stands in the spray and soaps his hair. The house is still quiet when he has dried and dressed himself. Also, something he expected. He uses the time to cook some eggs, sausage, and pancakes. He begrudgingly puts chocolate chips in the pancake batter, knowing how much Geno loves chocolate chip pancakes. (He’ll never forget the first time Geno stayed with him at Mario’s and they made chocolate chip pancakes with the girls. Geno didn’t speak much English, but everyone could see the joy on Geno’s face when they ate them.) 

He gets Gatorade out on the table with the rest of the food. (He has Geno’s favorite but will never admit it.) With still no sign of Geno, he approaches the guest bedroom door. Pushing it open slowly, he finds Geno still sound asleep. He leans against the doorframe, mesmerized. His breathing is slow and soothing. He looks so peaceful, tucked up, just how Sid left him. Sid imagines waking up to the face every morning and how wonderful it would be. He shakes himself out of it a little and walks across the room. He shakes Geno’s shoulder gently. Geno can sometimes be an angry bear when he wakes up. (He learned this their rookie year rooming together on the road.)

Geno shifts, rolling closer to Sid. His eyes flutter gently, his lips smacking together softly. In the next few seconds, Geno opens his eyes. They slowly come to focus on Sid. “Morning, Sid.” His voice is deep and sleep roughed. It stirs something in Sid’s gut.

“I have breakfast ready for you,” he says quietly.

“Sid best. Make me food.” He smiles sleepily up at him.

“Well, hurry up and get dressed.” Sid can’t help the fond smile on his face. He leaves the room to let Geno get up on his own.

It’s not long before Geno comes lumbering out in a Pens t-shirt that’s too tight and sweats that are too short, hair all mussed and grumbling. Sid feels things then that he never thought he could feel, that he’d ever feel. It makes it hard to swallow, hard to look away, hard to do anything but stare at Geno, which must be pretty weird for Geno because, well, reasons. 

Sid forces himself to look down at his pancakes. His cheeks are flushing, and he hates the evidence of his feelings. They eat in silence, which Sidney can’t tell if it is comfortable or awkward. Geno helps Sid wash the dishes, and Sid can’t help but imagine them doing this every day. He glances at the clock.

“We have skate in an hour.”

Geno nods. “Will go get changed. Thanks for food, Sid.” He smiles as he walks back to the bedroom. Sid goes upstairs to change himself. When he comes back down, Geno’s car is gone. He can’t help but be a little disappointed. He climbs in to his own car and drives to the PPG Paints arena. He takes his time getting in his gear. He’s the first one like always. Geno is quick to follow, though, which is a little unusual. 

Sid watches the rest of the team filter in slowly. Some of the rookies are crowded together, looking slightly suspicious. Sid glares at them until they notice him. Conor sees him, and they slowly disperse to get ready. Sid sighs and gets up to get out on the ice. 

Practice goes as expected, but on the way out, Sid is cornered by the rookies. 

“Sid, we have the best idea!” Conor says. 

Sid sighs. This can’t be good. “What is it?” he asks reluctantly. 

“Well, since you don’t know much about dating,” Dumes starts.

“We thought you could go on some dates with some guys we know,” Olli finishes. 

Yup. Yup it wasn’t good. 

“Guys, I appreciate it really. But, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Sid can’t believe them right now. This is definitely not what he needs. 

“Don’t worry Sid. We got this,” Olli says.

“We know some great people,” Conor assures him, or at least tries. 

Sid stares at them for a bit. He can see it in their faces that they’re not going to give up. He sighs, giving up. Rookies are too stubborn, like someone else he knows. “Fine. Maybe one, okay?”

The three nod, smiles spreading across their faces. 

Sid walks to his car, a little concerned with what he got himself into. What people do those rookies know that would be into Sid? He’s also not sure how he’s going to have time for dating, but he guesses one can’t be that bad.

 

He was wrong. It is very, very bad. He walks in to the upscale restaurant the boys had told him his date would be. The waitress escorts him to a back room with a private table. The man at the table stands up smiling. He seems older, probably more Sid’s age than the rookies, which is also probably a good thing. The man holds out his hand. “Andrew Bruwsky,” he introduces himself. 

Sidney shakes his hand quickly. “Sidney Crosby.”

Andrew nods, like he knows who Sid is. It’s a little unnerving and he doesn’t like it. They sit down opposite each other. “I ordered a bottle of wine. I hope that’s okay,” Andrew says.

Sid just nods, looking at the menu. This is so much more awkward than he anticipated. He doesn’t know how to talk to Andrew. What is he supposed to say? “So, um,” Sid stutters. “What,   
what do you do?”

Andrew chuckles. “I’m a business man.”

Sid nods. So nothing interesting. 

“You’ve been having a good season.”

Sid can’t help but narrow his eyes at that. It’s a good thing he’s still looking at the menu. What right does a business man have to comment on his season, even if it’s good? He doesn’t like this guy.

The rest of the night goes as expected. Andrew thinks he knows who Sid is because of media and such and he has no idea. Sid doesn’t walk out because his mother raised him better, but it’s a close thing. 

Andrew has this expectant look on his face by the end of the night, and Sid must beg him off. Somehow, he makes it out of the restaurant without Andrew even procuring his number from him. He counts that as a win. 

Whatever made him do this? It was a horrible idea, despite the rookies’ good intentions. This just isn’t going to work. 

 

The kids crowd him at practice, excited to hear how it went. Sid hates to tell them it wasn’t good. They are trying, but it’s not right, right now. “Guys, he was…” Sid hesitates. He doesn’t want to say anything rude.

“Oh my god. His Canadian manners are too strong,” Conor laughs. 

Sid rolls his eyes, but smiles as the three of them laugh. “He, just wasn’t all that great.” Sid sighs. “This just isn’t a good idea guys.”

Olli shakes his head. “Just because you had one bad date doesn’t mean you should give up.”

Dumes nods along. “Yeah. If you have a bad pass or a bad practice, even, does that mean you give up.”

Sid huffs, glaring at them. This isn’t fair. They can’t use hockey analogies when talking about dating. It just shouldn’t work like that. “Fine. One more.”

The three skate away smirking. Flower gives him a confused look from across the ice. Sid just shrugs. How the fuck is he supposed to explain this to Flower. Easiest answer, he won’t.   
Flower insists on having lunch with him after practice. Sid know better than to refuse. They go to their general spot for lunches. It’s a deli downtown that Flower loves for whatever reason.   
The waitress brings their usual drinks when she drops off their menus. 

“So, what’s up with you?” Flower says after taking a sip of his beer. 

Sid shakes his head, feigning innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Flower gives him a look. “Come on, mon ami. I thought we knew each other better by now. Please, I’m worried for you, is all.”

The waitress comes to take their orders then, so Sid has a minute to collect his thoughts. What is he supposed to tell Flower? The god awful truth? Flower is one of his oldest friends on the team. Maybe it’s the best choice. 

Flower is looking at him expectantly when the waitress walks away. Sid takes a deep breath before starting in. “Well, the rookies found out about my thing for Geno.”

Flower nods. “I’m not surprised, mon ami. You wear your heart on your sleeve.”

Sid looks down. It’s true, but either Geno is oblivious, or he ignores Sid’s feelings for the sake of their friendship and their hockey. (Sid generally chooses to believe the latter.) “So,” Sid starts, moving on, “they decided the best way for me to learn how to one day ask Geno out, which they don’t understand is never going to happen, is to set me up on blind dates.”

Flower stares at him for a second in utter shock, before breaking down into uncontrollable laughter. “You’re joking. Please tell me you’re joking,” Flower wheezes between bouts of laughter. 

Sid shakes his head. “It’s awful Flower. This guy I saw last night… it was the most awkward thing I’ve experienced. I don’t want to do it again, but I can’t say no to those stubborn kids.” He huffs and falls back into his seat. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Sid, maybe this isn’t as bad as you think it is. It gives you a chance to get out there. And these are obviously people the guys know, or friends of friends, so maybe you should give it a little more of a try. Maybe this can help with your awful social skills.”

“I don’t have horrible social skills!” Sid retorts. 

Flower chuckles. “Keep telling yourself that.”

There’s some silence. Sid sips his water, while Flower stares at him. 

“But, really. This is probably good for you, Sid. Hopefully, you’ll finally be able to communicate your feelings to Geno.”

Sid splutters, but quickly tries to compose himself. “What good does that do? It’s not like he returns those feelings.” He looks down at the table flushed to his ears. 

“You might be surprised.” Flower looks at Sid over his beer glass. 

 

The next week is a blur of hockey and really horrible blind dates. The rookies keep insisting that he keep with it, promising better people. 

“That’s enough,” Sid tells them after their last practice before hitting the road. “No more dates. I’m done. I want you guys to focus on hockey for the next two weeks while we’re on the road.   
Stop obsessing over my love life. I don’t date for a reason. All you’ve done is reminded why that is.” He walks away as quickly as he can, but not quick enough to not chance a glance of their disappointment. 

Honestly, he doesn’t like to hurt his rookies. He does care about them like family, like the rest of the team, but this is just something he can’t continue. He’s done trying to do something he’s never felt comfortable with. It makes it awkward being around Geno. He looks at Geno and imagines the two of them on one of the dates. He’d much rather that. Conversation would flow, things would be easy. 

Sid drops down next to Flower on the plane. He glances up with a small smile. Sid doesn’t return it. He knows the rookies were just trying to help. He didn’t need to be so curt with them. He hears Geno grunt as he sits down behind him. How is he going to share a room with him this trip? The task seems impossible right now. Even with Geno just behind him, he’s struggling not to do something rash. Something that’s not really acceptable on a plane.

He looks down when Flower puts a hand on his knee. It’s only then he realizes he was bouncing it. “You okay, Sidney?”

He shakes his head. “I’m fine. I promise.”

Flower gives him a look, but thankfully lets it go. 

When the plane takes off, Sid tries to relax, maybe even take a nap. But, when Geno and Flower engage in a loud game of cards, sleep is out of the question. Sid resolves to read some novel Taylor sent him.

“How’s Sid?” Geno asks cheerfully when he gets knocked out of the game.

Sid shrugs. “I’m okay, G.”

“Sid want chocolate?” He brushes his fingers across the side of Sid’s neck from behind. 

That, of course, immediately gets Sid’s attention. “What kind of chocolate?” He turns in his chair so he can see Geno. 

Geno grins as he rummages through the bag at his feet. “What kind Sid think?”

“Reece’s?” Sid asks hopefully. Geno has gotten in the habit of carrying around Sid’s favorite candy on road trips. Sid should really tell him to stop, but he can’t. 

Geno smiles up at him. He hands Sid a package of Reece’s. Sid blushes a little as he takes them. He should feel something other than adoration that Geno brings him candy, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to be on the receiving end of everything Geno can give him. “Thanks, G,” Sid says quietly. 

The plane lands a few hours later. Sid got to rest, but no sleep. He sits next to Geno on the bus and leans against him, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. He really needs a nap. 

He collapses on the first bed in the hotel room as soon as they get in.

“Sid sleepy?” Geno teases. 

Sid just grunts in response. He’s tired and very quickly slipping into the arms of sleep. 

 

He wakes a few hours later. Except, he under the comforter. He’s also missing his shirt and shoes. He definitely doesn’t remember taking those off. Geno is sitting in his own bed, in just a pair of sweats, watching TV. He looks over when he hears Sid shifting.

“Sid sleep well?”

Sid nods, sitting up. “Did you…” he pauses. “Did you take off my shoes?”

Geno nods. “You don’t sleep well with shoes on, or shirt.”

Sid sighs quietly. He thinks about Geno touching him to gently take off his shirt while he sleeps, or to carefully take his shoes off and move him under the comforter. The clock tells Sid he’s   
got two hours until team dinner. He lumbers out of bed and into the bathroom. 

Dinner is nothing special. He sits with Flower, Geno, and Murray. The kid never seems to leave Flower’s side anymore. Olli, Dumes, and Shearsy are sitting in the table behind Sid. He knows he needs to apologize to them, but he can do that tomorrow. Tonight, he’s focused on the way Geno is leaning into him. Or maybe he’s leaning into Geno. He doesn’t want to say one way or another. He’s just going to enjoy it while he can. 

They move around each other in the hotel room like clockwork. They’ve roomed together for so many years. Living side by side is nothing new. They end up brushing their teeth side by side.   
They make eye contact in the mirror. Sid can’t stop himself from imagining this happening back in Pittsburg. Brushing their teeth before going to bed together. 

Sid sighs internally when they leave the bathroom, and he has to go to his own bed. 

“Lights?” Geno asks.

Sid nods and snuggles deep into the blankets. When Geno nocks the lights, Sid tries to sleep instead of letting his imagination run wild. They have a game tomorrow, after all. 

 

The road trip, as a whole, is good. They win more than they lose. Sid apologizes to the rookies, and they seem to understand. They follow him around during the road trip a little more, and he’s not opposed to the company. He laughs at their antics in the hotels and on the streets. They really aren’t that much younger than him but it feels like it.

Coming home is bitter sweet. It means home and home ice and normalcy, but it also means Geno goes home and sleeps away from Sid. 

His house seems so empty when he gets in. Maybe he should get a dog. He lets his small suitcase just rest on his floor. He doesn’t want to unpack just yet. He changes into some jeans and a short t-shirt. He ambles aimlessly around the house for a few minutes before getting bored. He has no idea what to do so he pulls on a sweater, grabs his wallet and keys, and goes out. He finds a quiet coffee shop downtown. He orders something warm and sits down in a booth at the back. He’s not looking at the door, in fact his back if to the door, so he jumps when someone says, “Hello.”

He looks up to see a pretty handsome guy staring down at him. It’s the guy who took his order just a few minutes before.

He smiles. “Sorry to startle you. I have you’re drink.” He sets it down in front of Sid. He sits down opposite to Sid, still smiling. “Do you mind if I join you? I just got off and would love someone to chat to.”

Sid nods, a little baffled. 

He holds out his hand. “I’m Ryan.”

“Sidney,” Sid manages to say and shake Ryan’s hand. 

“Well, Sidney, I’ve never seen you around here before.”

Sid shrugs. “Never been to this side of town before.”

Ryan nods. “So, what do you do?”

Sid almost says “hockey” but for some reason, he stops himself. Ryan doesn’t seem to know who he is. He’s a little taken aback by that fact, but he also kind of likes it. With the way Ryan keeps looking at him and smiling, Sid almost thinks that Ryan might be someone Sid could date. He’s not positive, but might as well hide who he is and try. “Business manager. Nothing special,” Sid says with a shrug. (If he pulls this off, Flower will never get to call him a bad liar again.)

Ryan makes a face (that gives Sid slight anxiety) then smiles again. “You’re one of those.”

Sid stifles a laugh at Ryan’s teasing. “If you mean I have money, yes I am one of those.”

Ryan laughs then. Sid laughs with him. “Okay, hot shot. So, what’s someone like you doing in a hipster coffee shop on the other side of town?”

Sid takes a sip of his drink before answering. “Well, I figured a change in scenery might do me well.”

Ryan smiles just before his phone buzzes on the table. His expression goes sour as he looks at it. “It looks like I’m going to have to say good bye, but,” he pulls a napkin out and quickly jots something down. “If you’re ever looking for another change in scenery, give me a call.” He hands Sid the napkin before getting out of the booth. Sid turns so he can watch him walk out. It takes maybe ten seconds for Sid to put Ryan’s number in his phone and send, Hey :)

He gets a response almost immediately. Hay is for horses. With a winking face at the end.

Sid scoffs and types, That’s why I said “hey”. It’s not the most creative or flirtatious thing he’s said, but it seems to work. 

Ok. Ok. I give. Comes first followed by, Would it be to forward for me to ask if you want to get dinner tomorrow?

Sid smiles, blushing at the phone screen. He didn’t know he could feel this giddy about a guy he just met. They don’t have a game tomorrow, so a date might be just thing the Sid needs to get him out of this funk. It’s not too forward. Where were you thinking :)

Phew. Um… Idk. Where does someone like you eat?

Probably the same places you eat. How about a steak house?

It’s a date :)

Sid blushes again. He finishes his drink before heading out. He does still have practice tomorrow. 

Conor picks up on it the moment he walks in. His eyes go wide and he scrambles over to wear Sid is pulling his jersey over his head. “What happened? You look happier than I’ve seen you.”

Dumes and Olli scramble over, excited to hear the news.

Sid blushes and squirms. He doesn’t know how to tell them. “I… I’m going on a date tonight,” he says quietly, looking at his hands. 

“A date?” Conor exclaims. “Sid, that’s great. You have to tell us everything!”

Sid blushes. The guys are all looking at him now. He stands and grabs his sticks. “Not now.” He pushes past Dumes to hit the ice, and tries to ignore the extremely confused look on Geno’s face. 

He’s the first one out on the ice. This is normal. He stretches like normal. He doesn’t expect Flower to be the next one out and to sit down next to hit to stretch. 

“A date, huh?” he asks.

Sid looks down. “Oh, yeah.”

“Not one of the rookies’ guys, then?”

Sid shakes his head. “No. Met him at a coffee shop.

Flower groans. “Oh, Sid. That’s so cliché.” He smiles though. “I hope he’s a good guy.”

Sid nods, smiling to himself. “I think he is.”

Flower smiles broadly at him. He stands and claps Sid on the shoulder. “Well good luck. I think this a step in the right direction, mon ami.” He skates off to start preparing for practice in the crease. 

He does expect his three rookies to swarm his as soon as they hit the ice.

“So who is it?”

“Where’d you meet him?”

“Is he cute?”

“Does he like hockey?”

Sid hold up his hands, trying to get them to stop, or at least slow down. “Hang on guys. One question at a time.”

Conor takes a deep breath. “Okay, so who is he?”

“He works at a coffee place. Met him yesterday.”

“So, he was your barista?” Dumes asks.

“Yes,” Sid sighs. 

“Is he cute?” Olli asks. 

Sid blushes. “Yeah, he’s pretty good looking.”

“Most important question. Does he like hockey?” Conor asks.

Sid shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t even think so.”

Their eyes widen. “Really?” Conor asks.

Sid nods. “He didn’t seem to know who I was. I kind of like that.”

Conor smiles extremely big. “I can’t wait to hear about this date.”

 

After practice, Sid goes home to look up a good steak place. He doesn’t want to go too upscale, but he does kind of want to impress Ryan. He texts Ryan the name of the place when he finds one and makes a reservation. Ryan responds with a thumbs up and a blushing emoji. Sid can’t wait. 

He eats his sandwich and takes a nap. He can’t stray that far from his daily routine. (It’d be bad luck, for sure.)

He’s still got several hours until he’s meeting Ryan. He spends the first hour or so watching game tape, but he’s not focusing well enough to really get any work done. So, he goes to read one of Taylor’s novels. He reads a page four times before he decides to quit. He goes on a walk around the neighborhood. He busies himself with unpacking for a while before he can’t stand it any longer. 

He spends too much time in front of his closet. He finally just grabs and suit. He’s careful about putting it on. He slicks his hair and spends too much time in front of the mirror anxiously. If Ryan liked him yesterday after a day on a plane, then he’ll like him tonight. He grabs his wallet and keys and leaves. 

He parks close and the hostess seats him. Now, all he’s got to do is wait. It’s a little scary. He keeps looking at his phone, worrying Ryan is going to text him and say he can’t come. But, the text never comes and Ryan walks in about ten minutes later. He beams as he walks over to Sid.

“This place is pretty cool,” he says, sitting down opposite to Sid.

“Glad you approve,” Sid says, trying to keep his tone teasing, not shy. 

“Like I wouldn’t approve of a hot, rich business man taking me to dinner at an upscale steak house,” Ryan scoffs.

They both chuckle, Sid a little more shyly than Ryan. 

“You asked me out. Shouldn’t you be paying?” Sid teases.

Ryan huffs out a sigh. “If only, man. Like any college student could afford this place,” he says looking around. 

“Where do you go to school?” Sid asks. He’s a little nervous now. Ryan’s a little younger than he thought. But, it’s just dinner, Sid thinks. He can do this. 

The waitress takes their drink orders before Ryan can answer. They both get water, and Sid orders a bottle of red wine.

“University of Pittsburg. I’m study literature. Not the greatest job in the world when it comes to money,” he sighs. He skims the menu, so Sid does the same. He’ll probably just get a steak with mashed potatoes and a house salad.

“Just because it doesn’t pay well doesn’t make it a bad career choice. If it’s what you love, go for it.”

Ryan beams up at him. It’s the first time Sid’s seen him a little shy. “Thanks. I’m working on my Master’s degree. I’ve been doing a lot of work for professors and my thesis honestly wants to make me tear my hair out some days.”

“Isn’t that the point of a thesis?” Sid asks. The waitress comes to pour the wine. Sid tastes it before giving the go ahead for full glasses. He takes a sip as Ryan answers.

“I suppose. I guess you would know. I’m sure your thesis was hell.”

Sid nods. He’s sure any business man’s thesis would be shit. Too many numbers along with too many words. “You’d guess right. I’m glad I’m out of there.”

“Now you’re making the big bucks, right?” Ryan sips from the wine and his eyes go wide. “Okay, there’s my answer.”

Sid chuckles, unable to help the fond smile. He thought it was always reserved for Geno, or rookie antics on the ice, but maybe not. “So where are you from?”

“Michigan,” Ryan says, putting his glass down. “I grew up in Michigan. I moved here because I wanted something different.” 

Sid scoffs slightly. “I can’t imagine Pennsylvania is much different from Michigan.”

Ryan shrugs. “Not really, at least climate wise. But, the culture and people are much different. That’s more of the change I was looking for.”

“Pittsburgh is a great city,” Sid says. 

Ryan nods. “So, why did you come here?”

“Work,” Sid answers, taking another sip of wine.

“So, it must be a big company,” Ryan ponders.

Sid nods. “Unfortunately big,” he sighs. 

Ryan makes a face. It looks more sad than anything. “So, you must travel a lot.”

Sid nods. “More than I sometimes want to.”

“Traveling any time soon?” Ryan asks, seeming hopeful, and maybe that’s because he wants to do this again. He hides a small blush, that Sid catches, behind a sip of wine.

Sid thinks about his schedule, even though he knows it pretty much by heart. He shakes his head. “Not for a couple weeks. It’ll be nice to have some time at home.”

Ryan puts his glass down, beaming. “Yeah, and maybe we can find more adventures around town.”

Sid smiles. “That sounds like fun, but why don’t we focus on tonight, for starters.”

Ryan nods. “We can do that.”

 

By the time the night is over, Sid can’t believe how enraptured he is with Ryan. He has an incredible sense of humor. He gives off this air of confidence, but Sid has started to find the shy side. He almost wants to find all the sides to Ryan. They walk out of the restaurant pressed close, shoulder brushing with every step.

“This really was incredible,” Ryan says as they reach the curb. 

“I’m glad.” Sid finds himself brushing a finger along the curve of Ryan’s jaw.

“I’ll plan the next date. It may not be quite so fancy or extravagant, but with my small college budget, I think I’ll find something adventurous for us to do.” Ryan says it with his confident smile. 

“And maybe afterwards, we could do something else,” Sid suggests. He whispers it close to Ryan’s ear, words only for him. Words Sid never thought he’d find coming out of his mouth. 

He feels Ryan shiver, hears his intake of breath, sees his smile falter just the slightest. While Sid never makes promise he can’t or won’t keep, this one might have been made just to see Ryan’s reaction. “Are you cold?” Sid asks innocently, pulling back.

Ryan shakes his head. “Not really.”

Just then, the valet brings Sid’s car to the curb. “Do you need a ride?” 

Ryan swallows, obviously thinking hard about his answer.

Sid just smiles and opens the passenger seat door. “Get in.”

Ryan slides into his seat as Sid gets into his. “So, where am I going?”

Ryan pulls out maps on his phone and lets it rest on this thigh while they drive. He seems uncharacteristically shy and nervous. 

“You okay?” Sid asks, glancing over for a slit second.

“Uh, yeah.”

Obviously, Sid’s not buying it. “Ryan, what’s up?”

Ryan clears his throat nervously, before saying, “Well, I thought… well since you’re… uh since you’re taking me home, maybe we could have another drink? See where the night takes us?”  
Sid sighs a bit. It’s not like he wouldn’t mind. Ryan is extremely attractive, tall, built, handsome face, lovely hair, gorgeous eyes. “Not on this date. This is, by definition, our first date. But, I’m willing to bend the rules a little on our next one and count our meeting as a date.”

Sid pulls up to the curb near Ryan’s apartment. It was much closer than Sid might’ve guessed. He turns to face Ryan. He’s looking at his hands, so Sid gently moves his head. “Trust me, you’ve got everything going for ya.” Ryan smiles a little at that. “It’s just I don’t want to move that quickly. You’re confident and funny and I’m attracted to you. So, it’s coming. I just want to get to know you better first.” Sid hesitates for a second before deciding to kiss Ryan. He’s never kissed anyone before, but it’s kind of wonderful. Ryan’s lips are soft against his, willing and open. He gets butterflies in his stomach at the way it makes him feel. He pulls away before Ryan can deepen the kiss and take this farther than Sid wants to go.

“Good night, Ryan.”

Some of Ryan confidence has return as he sidles out of the car. “Night, Sidney.”

There’s a text from Ryan waiting for him when he pulls into his drive way. Sorry about that. I respect your boundaries. We can go as fast or as slow as you want.  
Sid smiles. He responds with, Well this is a mature adult relationship, so it’s about both of us. There’s this thing called compromise, I think you should acquaint yourself with. He hands a winking face at the end.

His phone pings as he’s unlocking his door. I’ve heard of it *sigh*. 

Sid chuckles. So plan this next date and we’ll see where it takes us.

I’ll get right on it, captain.

The last word makes Sid’s breath catch in his throat. He thought… he thought… he didn’t know there was a way for Ryan to know. He doesn’t know, does he?

Good night :)

Good night. Sid responds. He goes to bed with doubt whirling in his gut. 

 

The next day at practice, the rookies crowd him on the ice.

“So, how was it?” Conor asks. 

Despite his doubts, Sid can’t keep a smile off his face when he remembers last night. “It was incredible. He’s pretty incredible.”

“Oh, my god! Sid! This is great!” Conor exclaims, wrapping Sid in a tight hug. Sid doesn’t have to be looking to feel Geno’s eyes on him from across the ice. 

“I… I… I kissed him,” Sid says quietly. 

“No way,” Dumes whispers.

“That… that was your first?” Olli asks hesitantly.

Sid nods. “It was… pretty incredible.”

“Well, yeah!” Conor laughs. “Are you going out again?”

“Why do you take such an interest in my love life?” Sid groans, pushing away from the wall. Thankfully, the rookies don’t follow. No, Conor does. The rest don’t.

“It’s because I want you to be happy, Sid,” Conor says softly. 

Sid pauses and turns to look at Conor. “Are you sure that’s the reason?”

Conor looks down and fiddles with his stick. He nods, still not looking at Sid. Sid stares at him for a moment more before clapping Conor’s shoulder and heading off to do the drill. (It is decidedly not why Conor is interested in Sid’s love life.) 

 

Sid barely gets through his pregame routine. He’s too worried he’s going to get a text from Ryan claiming to know who he is and demanding Sid tell him why he lied or some shit like that.   
He finally falls asleep, having only received a text asking him his favorite type of street food is. (He told Ryan chili dogs, but the true answer is none of it because it’s all off diet.) When he wakes, there are three messages from Ryan, all complaining about his thesis.

Shouldn’t you like what you’re arguing about?

Oh, come on! Did you like what you wrote about? Ryan responds almost immediately. 

At the beginning.

Okay, well I’m nearing the fucking end, alright. This shit just needs to finish itself.

Nothing finishes itself. You just got to shoulder through. Sid can’t help but see the captain in him in the last text. 

Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhh

Sid chuckles to himself before getting ready for the game. He continues to text Ryan about his ever-the-devil thesis until he gets in the car to drive to the arena. He then responds to way too many texts before he enters the dressing room. He turns his phone off then and slides it into his locker. He goes through his routines, focusing in on the game ahead. That’s where is focus needs to be right now. 

Geno swats him on the ass before heading out like always. This is normal. Sid can do normal. 

The game goes well. Sid expects it too. They’re the fucking Pittsburgh Penguins after all. It’s not like they won the Stanley Cup or anything last year. Press is press. Sid shoulders through it like all the parts to this game he hates. He turns on his phone before he goes to shower, not thinking about anything except getting the sweat off himself. 

When he gets out, he finds Geno standing in front of his stall, his back to Sid. “G, what’s up?” Sid asks as he get closer.

“Who this?” Geno asks, holding the phone to Sid’s face. Ryan’s sent him a lot of messages, some seemingly sober and innocent, then some more possibly drunk texts towards the top of his notifications. 

Sid takes a defensive stance, as defensive as he can in a towel, and looks Geno dead in the eye. “A friend. Not that it’s any of your business anyway.” He swipes the phone from Geno and shoulders past him so he can get dressed.

“Not my business that Sid have new, sexy friend?” Geno asks, almost appalled.

“No, not really. It’s not like you like or even know all my friends, G. So why is this one a problem?” He turns away so he can get into some pants. He can’t have this argument properly wrapped in a towel. 

“Is this one you kiss?” Geno asks when Sid turns back around.

“What do you mean?” Sid snaps.

“Is this the one you kiss? The one Dumes say Sid first kiss?” Geno’s practically growling.

“So, what if it is?” Sid snaps back. 

“Why Sid no tell me? I thought we friends?”

“Yeah, we’re friends, but I don’t really talk about this with people!”

“No. You no talk about with me! Flower know. Matt know! Babies know! But not me? Sid no tell me?” Geno seethes. 

“Why would you care?” Sid knows he’s yelling, knows he’s drawing attention, but he doesn’t care. Why does Geno care about this sort of thing now? Why couldn’t he have brought this up with   
Sid before. “You have no right to be jealous, G! He’s my boyfriend. You’re just my team mate.”

Geno takes a step back, and Sid knows he probably just crossed a line there. He’s not sure what line, but there was definitely a line crossed. He swallows and turns around. He finishes getting dressed in a quiet room. He doesn’t look at anyone as he walks out. He’s not sure what he’ll face tomorrow at practice, but he’d rather face it then than now. 

Sid replies some short to Ryan, probably about drinking water. He doesn’t look at his phone until he’s back at his house. Ryan’s responded, because of course he has. Everything okay? There’s a frowny face at the end.

Sid sighs, trying to think of what to say. Just work drama. Nothing you need to worry about.

Well, I worry about you, comes the instant reply. 

Sid looks at that text for a very long time before responding. So long, in fact, Ryan sends another text with to worrying question marks. Really, I’m okay.

Well, I guess that means we just have to have our second/third date tomorrow night. It is Saturday after all. 

Sid chuckles slightly. Generally, he watches Hockey Night in Canada with Geno and sometimes some other guys on Saturday, if they’re not playing or traveling. But, it looks like that won’t be happening. Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to pick you up?

Sure!

You going to tell me what we’re doing???

Nope! You’ll just have to wait and see, Ryan responds with a winky face.

I can’t wait. Sleep well, Ryan.

You too, Sidney. 

Sid smiles at his phone for way too long before he strips out of his suit. He’s about to lay down to sleep when someone rings his doorbell… three times. He groans. He wants whoever it is to go away. He knows who it is. No one else would come to his house this late. Also, no one else rings his doorbell three times in succession, with the exception of Mario’s kids. 

The doorbell rings three times again, and Sid resigns himself to the fact that he’s going to have to face this head on. He tromps downstairs to open the door. On the other side, is none other than a fuming French-Canadian. “Hello, Flower,” Sid mumbles. 

“What the fuck was that, Sid?” Flower asks, pushing inside.

“Do you want to come in? Awesome. I’m so glad.”

“This isn’t the time for blunt humor, Crosby. What. The. Fuck. Was. That? Huh? You wanna tell me why you went all berserk on the one person you care about more than hockey?”

“Maybe because he might not be the only person anymore,” Sid says quietly. The sound of his voice reverberates. Sid’s mind probably exaggerates it because Flower is staring, mouth agape, not saying a word. 

Flower starts with a sigh, then, “Mon ami,” then proceeds to ramble a bunch of French that Sid catches only a few words of. 

“Flower- Flower stop. I don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“You’ve know this boy how long?” Flower screeches. “And you’re saying you care about him more than hockey?” He stops to breathe, more like pant, for a second. “Are you really Sidney Crosby?” Flower gets uncomfortably close and starts poking at him. Sid makes a face and pushes Flower away. 

“Yeah, I’m still the same guy. 

“So, what happened in there?”

Sid shakes his head and goes to sit on the couch. “It’s the fact that Geno seems to only care about what I do in my private life when it has to do with someone else. I just… I just wish if he really wanted it to be more, for him to tell me.”

“Sid,” Flower says softly, sitting down next to him, “maybe he’s scared. He likes you, but maybe he’s not sure how to show it. Remember where he’s from, Sid. This is new territory for him as well.”

Sid shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m going out with Ryan. I’m not going to drop him because Geno’s being an ass.”

Flower sighs. He looks like he wants to say something, but doesn’t. He puts a hand on Sidney’s shoulder and finally says, “If you’re sure.” 

Sid nods. “Now, can I get some sleep?”

Flower sighs again. “Sure, but expect hell tomorrow.”

Sid nods. “I will. Good night, Flower.” 

“Good night, Sid.”

He locks the door behind Flower and finally collapses into his bed. 

 

For the first time in his life, Sid doesn’t really want to get up for his run. He does anyway because it’s his routine, and he doesn’t want it to change. He’s still got a while before practice so he hits the shower and changes into some warmer gym clothes. He drives to the coffee shop. He smiles when he sees the back of Ryan’s head when he walks in. Ryan turns around to greet what he thought was just another customer, but ends up beaming.

“Hey you,” Sid says, sidling up to the counter. 

“Hey you,” Ryan says. There’s almost more smile in his voice than on his face. 

Sid leans across the counter and pulls Ryan into a quick kiss. 

Ryan’s a little flustered when Sid pulls back, and Sid can’t help but think I did that. “What can I get for you?” Ryan asks.

Sid shrugs. “Probably something with caffeine.”

Ryan laughs. “Well, that’s essentially what we serve here.”

Sid thinks for a second. “Why don’t you make me something you think I’ll like, and I’ll tell you if you’re right or not.”

“Sounds fun.” Ryan inputs something into the computer, and Sid hands him his card. “So, what are you doing up so early?” Ryan asks as he starts to make Sid’s drink.

“I always up this early. Actually, I’ve been up for a while. Went for a run at dawn.”

Ryan makes a face. “That gross early.”

Sid laughs. “I’ve been doing it since high school.”

“High school? Really? That’s a long fucking time to be getting up at dawn. How do you do it?”

Sid shrugs. “Routine, I guess.”

“And, there we go.” Ryan puts the finished drink on the counter in front of him. 

Sid eyes it in mocking suspicion. He picks it up and makes eyes at Ryan. Ryan giggles but motions for Sid to take a sip. Sid does, slowly. It’s good, slightly bitter but with just enough chocolaty sweet for him to taste. He wiggles his head back and forth. “It’s good, but not my favorite.”

Ryan glares. “I thought I had it on the nose. Some sweet but enough of the coffee taste for a business man like you.”

Sid shakes his head. 

“So, what’s wrong with it.”

Sid shrugs and smirks. “You’ll just have to try again next time.”

Ryan makes a face, but he can’t hold it for long, dissolving into a smile. “Okay. I’ll get this right.”

Sid nods. “I’m sure you will.” He leans in to kiss Ryan again. “I’ll pick you up at 8 tonight?”

“7:30?” Ryan asks.

“Sure.” He waves as he leaves the coffee shop, and another customer walks in. 

 

As expected, he is far too early for practice. The staff is barely there. The ice still forming from the early morning Zamboni run. Sid sits on the bench and sips his coffee. He wants to be on the ice before anyone else has even got into the dressing room. He doesn’t want to deal with the shit he knows he’s going to have to face eventually. 

It works though. By the time he’s finished his coffee, the Zamboni is making its last pass. He tosses the cup in a trash bin as he makes his way to the locker room. He changes quickly, getting everything in order before taking the ice. The rest of the team starts to filter in at least thirty minutes later, maybe more. Sid’s not keeping track. He ignores the rookies. He ignores the stares from the vets. He ignores Geno’s glares and Flower’s worrying gazes. He just focuses on putting the puck in the net, getting around the defensemen, checking hard, and playing his game. 

He stays on the ice long after practice is over. He stays until the staff is literally begging him to leave. His legs feel like noodles as he walks back to the locker room. No one is left. It’s quiet and serine. Sid takes his time taking his gear off and showering. It feels good. No press, no people to talk to, no one hounding him. 

He’s got a couple texts from Ryan about customers and then one about his thesis. Sid thinks he’ll never hear the end of this damn thesis. It’s what? October. It shouldn’t be this forefront in Ryan’s mind. He sends some encouraging words before heading home. 

 

He has pregame on for the first Hockey Night in Canada game as he’s getting ready to go pick up Ryan. So, the doorbell makes him jump when it rings. He doesn’t know who would be here, because Ryan doesn’t know where he lives, and Sid is definitely doing the picking up tonight. (Pun definitely not intended.) 

A weary Geno stands on the other side of the door with a huge bowl of what smells like chili, Russian chili at that, and a bottle of vodka. “I come in?”

Sid doesn’t know what to say so he steps aside to allow Geno inside. He watches Geno walk in and place his food carefully on the counter.

“We talk?” He sounds hopeful, and maybe a little bit apologetic, but Sid can’t do this right now. He has to get going if he’s going to pick Ryan up in time.

“Now’s not the best time Geno. I… I have a date.”

He hears Geno swallow. “Oh. Sure. Maybe later then?”

Sid nods as he grabs his keys. “Sure Geno. Whatever works. Look, I gotta go…” He doesn’t exactly know how to tell Geno he needs to leave. 

“I stay? I think babies are coming for Hockey Night.”

Right. It’s Saturday. “Sure, sure. Whatever. I gotta go.” He walks out without another word, because if he doesn’t, he might just stay. 

 

Ryan is smiling when he comes out of his apartment. He’s wearing jeans and a sweater, pretty similar to what Sid is wearing. Ryan had said it was nothing fancy. He kisses Sid when he slides into the car, much more confident than when Sid was last here two nights ago. 

“Ready?” Sid asks.

Ryan nods, happy as ever.

“So where are we going?”

“I’ll just give you directions as needed,” Ryan says slyly. Sid rolls his eyes as he gets out onto the interstate. 

Ryan gives him the exit he’ll need before starting any actual conversation. “So, where exactly do you work?”

“Just a huge office building downtown.” Sid says it without fazing. He’s getting better at this lying thing. 

“Huh. And you’re obviously not from Pittsburgh. You don’t have the accent.” Ryan says the last part in a really shit accent that has them both laughing.

“No. Canada, actually.”

“No shit.” Sid can’t see Ryan, but he can imagine his facial expression. “Where?”

“Toronto,” Sid says without missing a beat. 

“Gross there too?”

Sid nods. “Really gross.”

They both laugh a little.

“So, why’d you come to America?”

“It’s just where I got into school. Went to school in New York before moving down here.”

“Nice. So, did you just not like Canada then?”

Sid shakes his head. “Canada is great. Plus, Tim Horton’s has the best coffee.”

“Excuse me!” Ryan exclaims. 

Sid shakes his head. “Sorry, Timmy’s shames you.”

Ryan scoffs. “You’ll have to show me this coffee before I’ll believe you.”

“Whatever. It’s not like you’ll ever accept that my Canadian coffee is way better than your American coffee anyway.”

“Eh, you’re probably right.”

Sid takes the exit. 

“Turn left,” Ryan instructs him. “Then turn right in two lights.”

Sid does so, then sighs. “I know where we’re going.” 

Ryan squeals with delight. “I knew you’d figure it out.”

Sid just shakes his head with a fond smile. The Pittsburgh October street fairs are going on around the bay area, and that’s what Ryan has decided to be their date for the night. Sid just hopes no one recognizes him. 

He parks in the maze of cars near the beach. Ryan takes his hand as they walk to the fair. The air is chilly, but there are heaters set up and fire blazing. It’s pretty incredible.

“I’ve never been to this before,” Sid says.

“Really?” Ryan exclaims. “It’s one of my favorite events every year. What do you want to do first?”

“You choose,” Sid says. Ryan smiles up at him, although their height difference is only slight. “You know it better than I do. You’ll know what’s best to do.”

“Alright. Let’s go.” He pulls Sid along, excited to get started. 

Sid lets himself be pulled from activity to activity, just content to watch Ryan’s happiness. He eats the shit street food and soaks in the atmosphere. This is different than what he’s used to. He’s generally so private. He doesn’t go to big events unless their hosted by the club, and he doesn’t put on display his sexual preferences. To be out here, doing this, being so, what his agent and PR manger would consider reckless, is nice. It’s a breath of fresh air. 

They’re resting together by a bonfire when his phone rings. He frowns at the caller ID.

“Everything okay?” Ryan asks.

“I’m sorry,” Sid sighs. “I have to take this.”

Ryan nods, but his worried expression doesn’t change as Sid stands. He answers when he feels far enough away that Ryan won’t be able to hear him. “What, G?” he asks.

“Not G,” Conor says on the other end of the line. “Sorry, my phone died. Where are you?”

“I’m on a date. What do you need?”

“Geno’s a mess. Why did he invite us here if you weren’t going to be at your own house? Sid, I’ve never seen G drunk… until tonight. I didn’t know he could get drunk. What have you done?” 

“I just did what you said. I found someone who is making me happy.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Conor snaps.

“Well, sorry misinterpreting it. I’m not sure if you remember this, but social interactions outside of hockey are new to me.”

Conor sighs. “Okay. If that’s the way you’re going to take it, why are we still have Hockey Night at your house and why the fuck is Geno drunk off his ass?”

“Don’t ask me. I’m not his babysitter, Conor. It’s like you expect me to be captain all the time. I’m learning how to do both hockey and have a life. If that gets in the way of Geno’s life, maybe he’s the one who needs to reevaluate, not me.”

“Are you really doing this right now, Sid?”

“You’re the one who interrupted my date. I have every right to be upset with you right now.”

“Whatever Sid. Hope he’s worth it.” Conor hangs up then, and Sid isn’t sure what he just did. 

“Sidney?” Ryan looks hesitant in approaching him.

Sid swallows. He doesn’t know how much, if any, Ryan heard. “Yeah?”

“Sidney… Crosby?” Ryan asks.

Sid nods again, looking at the sand. 

“I can understand why you didn’t tell me.”

Sid gives him a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Who was that? Whoever it is got you pretty worked up.” Ryan takes another step to place a hand on Sid’s shoulder. 

“Uh… a teammate, calling about another teammate. Apparently being the captain makes me the babysitter.”

Ryan starts to shake his head. “I don’t… I don’t think it was that, was it?”

Sid sighs but slowly shakes his head. 

“We can go back to my place and talk about it, if you want,” he offers. 

“That’d… that’d be great actually.”

Ryan smiles. “Let’s go tough guy.”

 

At Ryan’s small apartment, he makes Sid sit and brings them both drinks. “So, what’s this all about?”

“Well, uh… I guess… I don’t know where to start,” Sid admits. He places his cup on the coffee table and leans into his hands.

“Start at the beginning,” Ryan says softly. He rubs Sid’s back gently, encouragingly. 

“Well, the rookies found out that I haven’t been on a date, or had a relationship of any kind really. So, they started setting me up on these awful blind dates. I didn’t know how to tell them to stop, because…” Sid pauses. “I like one of my teammates more than I should.” Ryan nods, continuing to rub Sid’s back soothingly. “Well, I finally did get fed up and told them off. Then, I met you. And I thought, if I can’t do this with G, and I can’t do it with random guys the rookies send me on dates with, maybe I can do it with on my own terms. It just made it better that you didn’t really know who I was. Made it easier to think that maybe I could actually do this. Then… then G saw your texts yesterday after the game. We kind of exploded on each other, and generally if we have a free Saturday night, we watch Hockey Night in Canada together, and generally with other members of the team. I should’ve expected G might use it as a way to apologize and maybe get me to apologize, but I didn’t. And when he showed up at my house tonight, I just blow him off. Told him the rookies could still come over if he’d invited them, but I was going on my date. But, Conor… Conor called me, from G’s phone. Apparently G is drunk. I’ve only ever seen him drunk twice. He holds his liquor well, as someone should from Russia.” 

Ryan chuckles a bit. 

“But, I snapped and blew him off too. I don’t really know what’s going on anymore. My whole team seems against me at this point.”

Ryan sighs and sinks into the couch, looking like he’s doing a lot of thinking. “Did you ever think that there might be the possibility that your friend might have feelings for you in return?”  
Sid shakes his head immediately. “He’s never shown that kind of interest.”

Ryan’s mouth tweaks. “You might be surprised. Sometimes interest can be shown in many different ways, especially when you don’t know how or if there are feelings in return.”

Sid nods. He hates that Ryan might be right. He hates that he might have been pushing Geno away all this time. He hates how cool Ryan is being. It makes his feel worse about the inevitable. 

“You should move forward by patching things up with this teammate, then the rest of your team. From there, maybe you can figure out what you want to do with your feelings.”

“How are you so cool about this?” Sid asks suddenly, turning to face Ryan. “Like, you should be so angry with me. I lied to you. I used you. I just… I don’t…” he can’t finish his thought.  
Ryan shrugs. “Life sucks. If I hadn’t learned that lesson a long time ago, I wouldn’t still be pursuing a degree in literature.” He laughs a little. “Life’s got you on the run right now, but it’s okay. You’ll find your footing.” He pats Sid’s shoulder. “But, don’t forget about me. I’ll still be here if you ever need a pick me up, whether that’s conversation, a new adventure, or just a coffee.”

Sid smiles. “You still have to figure out my favorite type of drink.”

“Yeah, well now it’s all kinds of messed up because you aren’t even a business man,” Ryan laughs.

Sid chuckles. “I’ll tell you, you were pretty close?”

Ryan narrows his eyes and scrunches his mouth, thinking. “Alright. I’ll get it next time.”

Sid leans over and presses a kiss to Ryan’s kiss. “I’m so sorry about this.”

Ryan shakes his head, eyes closed. “There’s nothing to worry about. Now, go fix things with the people you care about.” 

“Thank you,” Sid says before getting up. Ryan squeezes his hand one last time before Sid walks away. 

Back at his house, there are still lots of cars parked on the street. He definitely recognizes Geno’s in his driveway, right where it was when he left. There are some lights shining through the window, so he doesn’t know what to expect when he walks in. 

Dumes and Olli are passed out on chairs in his TV room. The main floor guest bedroom door is shut. He shouldn’t be surprised when he finds Conor in his bed. He’s curled on the side, barely taking up any room at all. He sighs, but undresses quickly, slipping into a pair of shorts. He slides into his bed, the unfamiliar weight on the other side. 

 

He wakes up hot. He doesn’t know why. Sure, it’s October, but Sid never really changes his odometer. Then, he feels the body pressed up behind him. First, he thinks it’s Ryan. But, he quickly remembers the conversation the night before. For a scary moment after, he thinks it might be Geno, until he remembers finding Conor in his bed when he got home. He extracts himself from Conor’s grip. The kid should be less embarrassed this way. 

He finds a groggy Dumes and Olli struggling with his coffee machine. He chuckles before he says, “Morning, boys.”

They both grunt in response, to enraptured in trying to get the machine to work. He moves Olli aside and punches the correct buttons so it makes them their coffee. Olli smiles at him in gratitude. “Now sit. I’ll make you boys breakfast.”

Dumes smiles and gladly sits down at the breakfast bar with Olli. Sid isn’t surprised that Geno is still sleeping. He makes a huge spread, everything from eggs to toast, to grits. He’s got four other hungry hockey players to fee after all. Dumes and Olli take large, hockey-sized portions that Sid was anticipating. He nibbles on some food as he waits for a cup of coffee to brew for himself. He puts some water on for Geno’s tea. 

Conor comes down the stairs a little while later, perking up at the smell of coffee. He doesn’t look at Sid while he pours himself a cup and makes a plate of food for himself. Sid doesn’t know it’s because he’s still mad at him for last night, or if it’s embarrassment from sleeping in the same bed. Sid lets him have his space. Conor will talk to him when he’s ready. Sid is nervous for Geno to wake up. He doesn’t know what to expect more than a grumbling, hungover Geno. Sid has dealt with that before and is prepared with Gatorade, Advil, and tea. But, anything more is uncharted territory, and he knows there’s more because of his phone conversation with Conor. 

He gets himself a full plate when the coffee finishes and eats standing across the counter from the boys. No one says anything, and it’s probably for the best.   
Dumes and Olli have left by the time Geno wakes up. Conor is still nursing a cup of coffee, and still hasn’t looked at Sid. Geno is an absolute mess when he walks out of the guest bedroom. His hair is a disaster, more than just sleep wrecked. There are humungous bags under his eyes and his skin is paler than normal. His sweats are askew on his hips and he has no shirt. Sid can see all the bruises, fading and newer, still on his chest. 

When Conor sees that Geno is up, he takes it as his moment to leave and lets Sid deal with him. Sid supposes it’s only fair, probably being what Conor went through last night with G. Geno slides into the breakfast bar, not looking nor speaking to Sid. Sid slides him his tea and Advil. Geno grunts and takes them. Sid makes up a plate for him and another cup of tea. It’s the absolute least he can do with the state he left him in last night. 

“Are… are we gonna talk about this?” Sid asks hesitantly, after Geno’s had at least half his plate and three cups of tea.

Geno shrugs. “Not up to me, I guess.”

Sid sighs. “Oh, my gosh, Geno, I’m so sorry about last night. Like incredibly sorry. You don’t understand. I wanted to take back those words as soon as I said them,” Sid starts. He stills on the other side of the counter, but it’s probably better that way. “I just, I didn’t know what to do. I was still kind of upset at you, even though I probably shouldn’t be. I really was in a rush to pick up my date.” Geno snorts, turning away slightly. Okay, so Sid probably shouldn’t have mentioned Ryan. “And, maybe… maybe I wasn’t ready for you to forgive me. I… I know that sounds kind of stupid, but…” Sid sighs. He doesn’t know how to go on without admitting things he doesn’t want to admit.

Geno nods, though. “I think understand. Sid not wanting forgive because forgive means things normal. Right now, Sid looking for change.” 

Sid squints because Geno does not have it quite right. “Uh…”

But Geno continues. “Is okay. I still forgive, Sid. Sid mean most to me, even I don’t mean most to you. Is okay. You accept apology?” 

Geno looks so hopeful yet so forlorn. It would literally be impossible for Sid to say no at this point. “Of course, I accept G. And… and I guess you should know that Ryan and I… we’re just friends now.”

Sid thinks he sees Geno perk up, but it must be a trick of the light. “Really?”

Sid nods. “We good G?”

Geno nods, smiling. “We good, Sid.”

Practice is good. The rookies easily forgive Sid, but he can still see something in Conor’s eyes. He knows Conor won’t truly forgive him for a while, but he can live with that. Flower knocks helmets with Sid, smiling. It’s a pretty good day. He even gets another text from Ryan, continuing to complain about his thesis. Sid smiles and answers like a good friend: with chirps, of course.

 

Do you want to get dinner at the Eleven on Friday?

Sid stares at his phone. He can’t believe he really just asked Geno out. He wants to pull the text out of the phone and find somewhere to hide. But, it’s done now. There’s really nothing he can do about it. The most terrifying part is waiting for a response. He sees the little bubbles but staring at those is only making Sid shake worse. 

Yes. Always want dinner with Sid. 

It’s such a Geno thing to say, but it makes Sid smile more than ever because Geno wants to have dinner with him at one of the most upscale restaurants in Pittsburg.

Meet there at 8?

Sounds like a date ))))))

Sid smiles at the Russian notation of a smiley face. He holds his phone to his chest for a second. This is incredible. He never… he never thought Geno would actually go for this. He stands in front of his closet for much too long. He finally just grabs one of his better, slicker game day suits. He’s jittery as he drives to the restaurant. He smiles shakily at the hostess as she seats him. He fiddles with his phone, waiting to hear from G. The waitress brings some water by. When she leaves, a text comes in from G.

Sorry Sid. Something come up. Rain check? 

Sid’s in shock. Geno canceled. Geno canceled their date. He… he doesn’t know what to do. He thought they were on the same page. Obviously not. What does he do now? 

He’s so distracted with his thoughts he doesn’t notice the rookies come in a swarm him.

“Sid!” He looks up at his name. They’re all sitting at his table, smiling at him. “What’s up?” It’s Conor speaking.

“I’m supposed to be meeting Geno for dinner,” he says tonelessly. 

“Oh my god!” Olli exclaims.

“You finally asked him out!” Conor says.

“Congrats,” Dumes says smiling.

“He’s not coming,” Sid says slowly, still trying to process it himself.

“What?” Dumes asked. Olli looks shocked. 

“What do you mean he’s not coming?” Conor asks.

“Exactly that. He texted me and told me he’s not coming.”

Conor lets out a shocked breath. “No way.” He sinks slowly into a seat. The other two follow.

“It’s okay, Sid!” Olli says cheerfully. “We’ll stay with you tonight.”

Sid grins a little, still completely shook from the fact that Geno canceled. He canceled. He thought they were on the same page.

A hand covers his, and Conor is looking at him with a fierce determination. “I thought he wanted this as much as you did. I guess I was wrong, and I’m sorry I pushed you into this.”

Sid shakes his head. “You didn’t push me to this. I made the decision myself.” Conor looks like he’s going to argue further, but Sid stops him. “Don’t blame yourself. This is my life, Con. It’s okay.”

Conor nods and sits back. The waitress takes their orders, eyeing the extra people that have suddenly arrived. It feels good to laugh and mouth off with the rookies again. It feels like a long time since he’s done that, and smiling feels good. He knows practice will be hell, but the rookies have all promised their allegiance so he feels a bit better. 

 

The next morning, Sid gets up at his normal time. He goes for a run. He gets his stuff and heads to the rink. He stops for coffee at Ryan’s coffee house, but he’s not there. He resigns to tell the barista what he wants. He drinks his chocolatey coffee on the drive over. No one’s at the rink yet, so Sid can take his time getting ready. He’s leaving for the ice when Flower is coming in with Murray. They smile at him, and Sid waves back. He stretches on the ice like he generally does. Conor, Dumes Olli, and this new kid Jake, swarm him on the ice. Jake looks so excited to be there. His attitude is contagious. They pass for a while, Jake completely star struck. 

Sid swallows hard the moment Geno steps onto the ice. He can feel Geno’s gaze on him. He doesn’t dare look. He’s still a little shell shocked from last night. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to play with Geno right now. He knows he shouldn’t let this effect his play, but how can he not. He’s been in love with Geno for years, pretty unfortunately, and now Geno has flat out rejected him when he thought they were finally on the same page. 

He steals a glance, and Geno is looking at him with a confused stare. The four rookies around him are glaring in his direction. Sid blushes and looks away. It’s hard to keep his feelings at by as practice continues. Conor keeps unnecessarily bumping into Geno on the ice. Olli sneers whenever Geno looks at him. Dumes is flat out ignoring him. Jake… well Jake doesn’t really know what’s going on and has to practice on Geno’s line, so there’s not a lot Jake really can do. 

Geno keeps giving Sid these looks, really pitiful looks. Look that under any other circumstances, Sid would cave and do whatever it took to make that look go away. Right now, he can’t. For one, they’re on the ice. For another, he’s supposed to be upset, even mad with Geno. 

Flower definitely sees something’s up. Coach probably catches on halfway through practice when they haven’t talked, Sid hasn’t even gone near Geno, and any time Geno has come near him, he’s been fended off by young rookies. No one comments on it though.

At least, not until after practice. Flower pulls him into a side hallway, away from prying ears. “What’s up, Sid? I thought you’d made up with Geno. Everything seemed fine for a while.”

Sid doesn’t say anything. He just looks down and squirms under Flower’s stare.

“Sid?” Flower asks cautiously. 

Sid swallows. “I… I asked me out… and…. And he turned me down,” Sid sighs.

“What?” Flower exclaims. “You really did?”

Sid nods, trying not to let the tears slip out of his eyes that he feels building. He can feel the heat on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. 

“Congrats, Sid,” Flower says with a slap on the back.

Sid coughs. “Did you miss the part where he turned me down? Because that’s what happened. I was already at the restaurant when he told me he wasn’t coming.”

“So he said yes and canceled last minute?”

Sid nods.

“Then, maybe, he didn’t want to. Maybe he had to, Sid,” Flower says gently.

Sid shrugs, still not looking at Flower. 

“With the look on his face all today, I’d say he’s confused and a little hurt. He doesn’t know what he did, Sid. Try to talk to him, mon ami. Listen to what he has to say.” 

Sid takes a breath, clearing his eyes with a few blinks. He looks up at Flower. “Thanks.” There’s no volition behind it. He knows he won’t be able to listen to what Geno has to say. He’d cave in seconds. He bolts into the locker room before Flower can stop him. 

The rookies are giving him worried glances. Jake seems uncomfortable, new and not really knowing what’s going on. He shakes his head, before beginning to undress. Geno keeps looking at him with his puppy dog eyes. Sid knows he’s already caving. He tries to lie to himself, to give himself a bit of time before he truly commits to whatever Geno is going to tell him.

He doesn’t say anything as Geno follows him out of the locker room after his shower. He can see Geno’s car in his review mirror as he drives home. He doesn’t say anything as Geno parks on the curb and follows Sid into his house. Sid gets two Gatorades out of the fridge before finally turning to look Geno. “So, what are we here to talk about G?” he asks, sliding the Gatorade across the counter to Geno. 

“I ask you same question, Sid. Why you not talk to me today? Why rookies all…” he just glares at the Gatorade bottle. “Glarey. They were glarey. I don’t get.” He shrugs and cracks the bottle.   
Sid swallows. “G, it’s just… if you didn’t want to date me, you could’ve just said. You didn’t have to cancel last minute and make me feel like an idiot.” He looks down at the floor. He can feel the embarrassment and sadness well up within him. 

“Date? Date?” Geno exclaims. “What Sid mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean!” Sid exclaims. “I asked you on a date! You said yes! Then, you canceled, for whatever reason I don’t know!” Sid swallows harshly. 

Geno’s face goes from confused to shocked to practically beaming. “That was date?” He says it with more glee than Sid can possibly comprehend right now.

“Yes, Geno. Thank you for the obvious, again.”

“No no no no. I did not know it was date!” Geno exclaims. “I cancel because Jeffery having stomach problems. I thought, Sid friend. Sid understand. We get dinner some other time. If knew it was date, would’ve got someone else take care of Jeffery. I so sorry, Sid.” He’s moved around the counter as he spoke, so now he’s standing directly in front of Sid, bordering on too close. 

“What?” Sid asks, now confused. 

“I wish I had known was real date,” Geno says smiling down at Sid. 

Sid’s mouth drops open… “O… oh,” he stutters. He swallows again as Geno presses closer.

“Can I…?” Geno asks, hesitantly, hand coming to Sid’s jaw. 

Sid nods, not knowing what else to do. Geno slowly brushes his lips against Sid. It’s the most amazing thing Sid has felt. He thought kissing Ryan was good. This is way better. It’s… electric.   
He feels it all the way in the tips of his toes. Geno nips at his lips. Sid can’t do anything but moan. He’s never felt anything so good in his life. Even winning the cup didn’t feel this good.

Geno presses in between Sid thighs and hauls him onto the counter. Now Sid’s not short, but compared to Geno, he feels like it, and now that he’s on the counter, he feels like he has better leverage. He links his arms behind Geno’s neck and pulls him as close as he can get him, but it still doesn’t feel like enough. 

“Bedroom?” Geno pants, pulling away just enough to breathe and speak.

Sid nods. Words are lost to him. All except, “Geno,” he moans as Geno carries him to the guest bedroom, not willing to risk the stairs to Sid’s bedroom.

Sid gasps as Geno tosses him down. His eyes roam Sid’s body, still clothed unfortunately, shamelessly. Sid feels the embarrassment coming back. He cheeks heat up, and Geno smiles.

“So cute,” he croons, stroking Sid’s cheeks gently. It only makes Sid blush more. He pulls Geno down into another incredible kiss to hide it. 

“Sid, Sid,” Geno says pulling away. “What you want, Sid?” he asks, looking into Sid’s eyes. He strokes Sid’s hair and there’s nothing Sid doesn’t want from him tonight.

“You,” Sid breathes, pulling Geno back in. They make out for a bit longer. Geno begins to thrust down onto Sid’s thigh. Sid thrusts back, feeling himself begin to harden. This, while new in some ways, is not new in others. He’s not crazy. He’s jerked off before. What guy hasn’t. But, it feels so new that this is because of someone else. Someone else is here with him. Someone else is going to take care of him. And that someone else is Geno. He couldn’t ask for anything more. 

“Too many clothes,” Sid pants as Geno begins to suck on his neck.

Geno grunts and moves to take their clothes off. Sid helps, of course. It isn’t long before he’s admiring Geno’s (almost) naked body. His muscles are incredible. This is a known fact. They share a locker room, but being able to look his fill is… it’s pretty great. The way Geno’s shoulder bulge out, so huge, like the rest of him. His abs are cut just right. The v of them, leading straight into his boxers, where he’s tenting them quite obviously. Geno is smirking down at Sid, like he knows exactly what’s going on inside Sid’s mind.   
Sid glares back. “Still too many clothes.”

Geno’s smirk turns into a full on grin. He nods and quickly strips Sid of his briefs. Sid gasps at the sudden cold air on his dick. It’s standing at attention, leaking just slightly. The embarrassment comes again as Geno studies him.

“So beautiful,” Geno murmurs. He takes his own boxers off and then it’s skin on skin. Sid can barely hold it together. It’s so perfect, so hot, so wet. 

“More,” he pants, rutting against Geno. He’d be happy to do this until his completion. 

“Okay Sid,” Geno murmurs into his hair. “Have condom?”

Sid gasps, just the thought of G inside him is almost enough to send him over the edge. And, of course he doesn’t have condoms. He never thought this day would come. He shakes his head.

Geno sighs and makes a face.

“G,” Sid says, putting a hand on Geno’s face. “It’s okay. It will… just be a little messy.” Sid blushes because he can’t believe he’s saying this out loud. 

Geno chuckles, but then frowns. “Sid, you know is more than that. Must be safe.”

Now it’s Sid’s turn to chuckle. He presses a quick kiss on the side of Geno’s neck. “You can’t get me pregnant, G.” He smiles, all dopey from his need to come.  
Geno’s face just scrunches up more. “Sid, I know that, but that’s not what I mean.”

That’s when it hits Sidney. “Oh. I’m clean,” he says quickly because it’s easier than admitting the truth.

Geno smiles. “Good. Me too.” He then wiggles his way down making eyes at Sid the whole way that have him blushing and giggling. So much so, that he’s not paying attention when Geno swipes his tongue along Sid’s hole. He hasn’t even noticed Geno’s hands on him. He gasps and writhes as Geno continues to lick around his hole. He’s never felt anything like it. Sure, he’s played with his hole some, even bought a dildo. (He never got the courage to actually use it though.) But to have someone else touching him there, and with his tongue! Sid can’t even function properly. He thinks he’s saying things but he’s not sure. 

Then, before he even realizes what’s happening, he’s coming, hot and hard on his stomach. Geno comes up, looking a little confused, before his eyes go wide at the sight of Sid’s pearly comes on his stomach. Sid is looking up at Geno with the most satisfied look. 

“Holy shit, Sid,” Geno breathes. 

“That was amazing, G,” he sighs. Then, he sees Geno still erect. “Let me help-”

“You helped enough,” Geno says, his voice rough. He jerks to the sight of Sid, which is pretty incredible. He comes, adding to the mess on Sid’s stomach, before he collapses next to Sid, and by this point, Sid’s resigned himself to the fact that he’s going to have to clean up. But, as he begins to move, Geno groans something that sounds like, “I get” but Sid’s not really sure. So, he lays back down and stokes Geno’s back until he gets up.

He cleans Sid’s stomach gently with a warm cloth. They then, move to Sid’s actual bedroom for sleep. Sid’s never felt this content. He falls asleep in Geno’s arms and thinks he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You comments are gold so please leave them! You can find me [here](https://hockeyisallineed.tumblr.com/) Go send me more prompts to write for you!!!


End file.
